DBC: Linebarrels of Iron
by Urban Naruto
Summary: Naruto takes up his two inner demons on their deal. Watch as he is transported into the world of Linebarrel. He will fight his way to victory with Linebarrel at his side.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So how have you all been? Well, as you can see I decided against the story that won the poll seeing as how I decided I'd rather start with something that will have an easy end to it. This is why I chose Linebarrels of Iron. If you've seen it then this will mostly follow the story with a few slight changes beyond the childhood of Naruto, also Naruto will not be put into the characters life right at the beginning, he will appear in a place I feel would be most suited to the story. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you do as it is pretty good. You'll have to force yourself through the first few episodes because Kouichi will get on your nerves. He tones himself down pretty fast though so it's not too bad. Alright well I guess it's time to start the story. Oh yeah one more thing, this will follow the anime as I don't want to read the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Clearing outside of Konoha~

'Alright Kyuubi, Shukaku, I'll do it. Send me to another dimension'

_**Very well, starting the process now.**_

As Shukaku said that massive energy was built up at a point directly in front of Naruto.

**Power build up complete, starting the process of tearing the hole.**

In front of Naruto a small dot appeared in the air and then started to get bigger. Soon the dot had turned into a hole slightly bigger than Naruto.

**Alright walk through the hole and you will leave here forever.**

Naruto did as he was told and walked through the portal. As he got to the other side the portal instantly closed thus ending the existence of Naruto Uzumaki in this dimension.

~Misaki~

Naruto suddenly awoke inside a giant crater. He started a checklist to see what he still had and what he had lost.

'Kyuubi? Shukaku? You guys there?'

**Yea we're here. I'm also able to tell you that you have chakra but it's sealed. I see no way to unseal it either.**

'Is this what you meant by I would lose it?'

**No. You would have never had it if there was no way to use it. I have a feeling that it will become clear at one point, what it will be used for.**

'Alright then, I'm going to take a look at my surroundings'

Naruto then started looking around and he saw a girl lying not too far from him. She looked to be in her mid-teens. She had black hair and a gentle face, and a civilian body seeing as how she had very little muscle definition. She was also naked.

Naruto noticed this but since he had to live with all the girls he had rescued for so long he had grown used to the female body, thus he merely appreciated it. He then decided to look at himself so he could maybe start to recall all of his memories of this world.

As he saw his clothes he immediately drew the conclusion it was a school uniform. He also found that he really hated it. It was then that he decided to see if he could use his bloodline and tried to materialize a mirror, he failed.

_**Your bloodline disappeared in this world. It's not that big of a deal though since it had so many limitations that you never used it.**_

'Alright, do I still look the same though?'

**A little. Your hair is darker making it a dark gold. Your height is about the same but your build has become more civilian like since you did not grow up as a Shinobi. I've also gone over your memories from this dimension and I have to say that, you did this guy a favor taking over for him. He has been bullied by a group of thugs since he was little and always had his best friend save him. He also constantly said that he wanted to become an ally of justice, very annoying. I could tell from his memories that he probably would have just become another bully if he actually got any power, which funny enough he did when you took over. You probably saved some people some headaches. I'll unlock all the information this guy had in his head.**

'What do you mean he gained power?'

_**What he means is that the kid gained increased strength and speed. From what I can tell it was caused by that thing behind you bonding with him. For you the increase is about where you were at when you were 6 or 7. So to a Genin he would be a strong civilian. This increase while insignificant to you is a huge increase for the people here. Now since we are still here you could quickly reach your old speed and strength as your body has it programmed it just needs a trigger, that being us, to start it.**_

'How long would it take and will it hurt?'

_**It would take a couple seconds and it wouldn't hurt at all since you ARE that strong and fast, your body just has to be reminded of it.**_

'Alright do it'

At that Naruto's body gained some more definition while also becoming leaner. Then it was over and Naruto looked more like his old body just with the physical differences.

'Alright so I have my body back and the memories are here. Now I might as well wake this girl up and check out what's behind me.'

With that Naruto walked over to the girl and shook her to wake up. She started to stir so Naruto decided to look at what was behind him. He wasn't shocked when he saw it seeing as how his memories recalled things of similar design in this world. It was huge in comparison to a human. It was white on most of the body with black, yellow and red mixed in. On its arms were two swords and it also had what resembled a tail, all in all it was badass looking.

The girl behind Naruto was now fully awake and was watching him as he observed the mech. She recognized him as the boy that she had killed when she landed on him. She noticed he had made a full recovery thus signifying him as the vector for Linebarrel. She was now wondering how he would take the news that he had died and she had brought him back to life. He would probably flip out.

"You just going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me your name?" Naruto asked as he noticed she was up.

"Oh, uh, I can't remember my name. Who are you?" Asked the unnamed girl.

'Am I still Naruto Uzumaki here?'

**No your Naruto Hayase.**

"I am Naruto Hayase, pleased to meet you." Said Naruto as he pulled of his jacket and gave it to her.

She now saw that she was naked got embarrassed and quickly took the jacket and covered herself up.

"Thanks" Was her short reply as she tried to maintain what little dignity she had left.

"Alright follow me so I can get you some actual clothes." Naruto said as he went and grabbed his bike that was miraculously unharmed. He had her get on the back and he took her to his house.

"So can you remember anything?" Naruto asked as they were travelling down a road to his house.

"No I can't remember anything at all." She said as sadness was in her voice.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll remember at one point." Naruto said.

'Hey why am I so nice? I should be a little colder than this.'

**It's the kid's personality melding with yours. It's making a blend of the two, so you won't be as cold as you were before.**

'Oh alright then'

Naruto then picked up the pace so he would reach his house.

~Hayase Residence, Misaki~

"Alright we're here. Let's get you inside and get you some clothes. My sister should have clothes while my mom has underwear." Naruto said as he walked inside the house with the girl following him. He got her clothes and she got changed and came out.

"Alright well have you remembered anything?" Naruto asked her.

"No, nothing." She said with sadness again.

"Ugh. This is annoying. Alright well let's hope it comes back soon. Until then you'll be staying here where it's safe. Got it?" Naruto said as he went to set up a bed for her in his room.

"Won't the other people who live here care?" She asked as she followed him.

"Nah I can talk my way out of the situation." Naruto said as he finished setting up the spare bed in his room.

"Okay, if it's no problem." She said as she got into the bed.

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep. You look bushed." Naruto said as she fell into a slumber in his room.

'Alright you guys I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow. Any advice?'

**Don't kill anyone, but don't get bullied anymore. Beat up anyone who thinks your weak but be humble about the win thus making people think your just sick of being bullied and not a bully yourself.**

'Alright I can do that. Thanks.'

After that Naruto decided to hang around till his mom and sister got home so he could tell them about the girl currently sleeping in his room.

When his sister and mom got home he explained the situation to them. They took it well and allowed her to stay there. After that he ate and went to bed.

~Next Day~

Naruto woke up and looked at the still unnamed girl and saw she still looked exhausted. He decided to let her sleep and to go to school. God he was going to hate this.

~Miskai High School~

Naruto rode his bike to the bike rack and locked it up. As he was leaving he spotted the thugs that used to bully him around. They walked towards him while trying to look threatening. As they were walking towards him he noticed Yajima, his best friend, walking towards him as well. However from what Naruto could tell he wouldn't make it before the confrontation began.

"Hey Naruto! Where were you yesterday, you never got us our food." Said the leader as he looked smug and tried to use his now nonexistent height advantage. Naruto just looked down at him and smirked.

"I decided I was sick of running your errands." Naruto said as he continued smirking. He noticed right then that the leader was about to punch him.

"What was that?" The leader yelled as he attempted to punch Naruto. Everyone around them gasped and Yajima tried to speed up so he could intercept the punch. However the next second Naruto caught the punch. The whole time Naruto just continued smirking then he began to squeeze the bully's fist slowly. Then just before he broke it he pushed him back and walked away.

Everyone moved away from Naruto as he made his way to class. Even Yajima was shocked and forgot to speak to Naruto for the entire school day. By the time he remembered Naruto had already went home.

On Naruto's way home he saw the unnamed girl in his path and right before he could say hi an explosion came from the harbor. He quickly looked over there and saw mech's attacking the city. Somewhere inside him he started to feel a rage build up. This was HIS town. How dare someone try and destroy it. In his anger he didn't notice a stray shot coming towards him and the girl and as it hit a brick wall it made a large part of it break off and start to fall on them.

Naruto seeing it was about to crush them punched it with all he had and shattered it.

While all this was going on the girl began to recall some of her memory. This allowed her to remember two things. One was that her name was Emi Kizaki, and two, she remembered how to summon Linebarrel until he accepted Naruto as his vector.

"Naruto, do you want to protect your home?" Emi asked him.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Very well then. My name is Emi Kizaki and all you need to do is place your hand on my chest. I'll do the rest." Emi said as she prepared to call Linebarrel to the location.

Naruto just nodded and did as he was told, just as his hand was in place a bright light emanated around them.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Alright well that was fun. Now this story is going to be AU from the series seeing as Naruto will react differently to situations. Also as I explained in the chapter, Naruto will undergo some more personality changes since he was merged with another person. Enough with that though. Now since I want to post this story I'll end it here. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay quick update for you all. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Back alley, Miskai~

The light died down around Naruto and Emi. Naruto turned to look at that mech he saw in the clearing where he arrived. It was currently standing in the river and looked ready for battle. Naruto seeing this grinned and got ready to kick some ass. At the same moment Emi looked at Naruto and knew he was a worthy protector.

"Alright let's get this going. I don't want to waste anymore time." Naruto said as the cockpit opened up to allow him and Emi inside. Naruto quickly grabbed her and jumped in. It quickly closed and Naruto got into position.

Naruto then noticed something almost made him shout for joy. By integrating with the system he felt his chakra activate. He noticed he still couldn't use it but he could feel it inside him. This made him grin and prepare to learn everything he could about this mech.

"Now he is called Linebarrel, okay Naruto." Emi said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and did a quick check of how Linebarrel reacted to his commands. Throughout his check-up Emi was watching him with pride. She was watching as he got the basics down before running into a battle, wanting to know what he was working with before just charging in.

"Alright it seems that he responds to my every movement with about the same delay as the human limbs. That means I won't be able to tell the difference from my own limbs. Perfect!" Naruto said as he started running towards the enemy mech.

~Downtown~

Naruto had gotten into downtown to see 3 mechs were destroying everything they could. They stopped however when they saw him.

"Hey kid, get out of the mech. You'll only get hurt. Anyways all my boss wants is Linebarrel." Said the apparent leader of the trio.

"I'm going to have to say no. Now why don't you get out of my town before I have to kick your ass!" Said Naruto as he got ready for a fight.

"You asked for it." Said the leader as he charged at Naruto. Right before he made impact Naruto grabbed his fist and flipped his mech onto its back. He then grabbed the gun his enemy had and shot the other two mechs in the chest 3 times each. This disabled the mechs and potentially killed the pilots. Naruto then trained his gun on the leader.

"What's stopping me from pulling the trigger? You killed a lot of innocent people, all to get this mech. In my eyes you deserve to die." Naruto said as he glared at the leader through his comm screen.

"Listen man, I was only under orders. I work for Katou. He wanted the mech to help him. Please don't kill me." Said the leader.

"Heh, should have thought of that before you killed all these people." Naruto said as he pulled the trigger. Next second the mech under him was torn open from the impact of the weapon at such close range. Thus ending the life of Takuro Sawatari, though Naruto didn't know his name. Then Naruto walked away, still in Linebarrel, to the forest where he got out and started a trek home.

Throughout the entire fight and walk home, Emi was thinking about what Naruto was. From what she had first seen, he was a nice boy that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, after what she had just seen, she was starting to think it was his destiny to be there. He had just neutralized three of his enemies in a matter of at most a minute and a half. Not only that, but he did it without more collateral damage. He had shown he knew how to handle himself when the situation called for it, and he knew of just how to dispose of his enemies. He was the perfect choice for Linebarrel, and it seemed Linebarrel agreed as Naruto was now his vector.

~Submarine, Undisclosed Location~

"It appears Takuro was killed. This kid who had Linebarrel just tore him and his squad apart. It wasn't even a fight. One second he is just standing there, and the next he has killed both the other and has a gun pointed at Takuro's mech." Said a male as he reported the battle between Takuro and Naruto.

"Thank you Dmitri. You may go." Said Katou, leader of the Katou organization.

"As you wish." Dmitri said as he exited the room.

"So, Linebarrel, it seems you chosen a strong vector. He has no problems killing to solve his problems. I wonder if JUDA will recruit him." Said Katou as he stared out his window, into the depths of the ocean. This was a peculiar turn of events.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

So there it is. Chapter is done and I'm about to put this up. Sorry for how short it is but I'm setting this up as a more complete image. As you can see, I've set this up as a completely different story from the first battle. Next chapter JUDA comes into the picture. As always Read and Review. Reviews make me enjoy writing my stories. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what up guys. So I'm updating right now because I have all the time in the world. Now if anyone caught them, I made a couple of mistakes last chapter. I blame it on not jogging my memory until after I wrote it. The biggest one was calling the Arma's pilot's Vector. They are actually called Factor's. However if you're reading this you probably already knew that. The others were minor but they bugged me. Anyways let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Hayase Household~

Naruto woke up to find himself on his bedroom floor. In his bed was Emi sleeping soundly. He got up to get prepared for school. He took his shower and got dressed. While he was doing that Emi returned to the land of the wake. She looked around, trying to get a sense of where she was at until she remembered all that had happened yesterday. She then became somber as she remembered something she had forgotten to tell Naruto.

"Um, N-Naruto. I have something to tell you." Emi said with trepidation and a little fear to how he would react.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto responded.

"Y-your dead." Emi said in a voice that was lower than a whisper.

Naruto looked over at Emi with his eyebrow raised. Then he started laughing. Emi looked affronted at this.

"Why are you laughing?" Emi demanded from Naruto.

It took a second for Naruto to bring himself back under control, but when he did he simply said, "I'm definitely not dead seeing as how my heart is still beating. So where did this confession suddenly come from?"

"Well, when Linebarrel landed on you, you were going to do until I had Linebarrel revive you with his D-S.O.I.L. It's what lead to you becoming his Factor." Emi explained to him.

"Alright then, I'm not dead but I was close to it. Good to know." Naruto said as he started to head out to school. He had a feeling everything would be pretty mellow for a little while so he was going to enjoy his life for a little. "I'll see you when I get back from school Emi. Later." With that Naruto was out the door and down the street.

~One week later, JUDA HQ~

"Are you sure you want me to recruit him Chief?" A young woman said to an older man in an office situated in a building that was built upon an island.

"Yes I am, Miu. You are the best for the job. I would go myself, but I am currently being restricted to the office until all my paperwork is done. So you are the next best choice." The man referred to as the Chief replied.

"Alright, if you think it s best. I'll head out now." With that Miu quickly excused herself and left the office.

~Misaki High School~

Miu was currently waiting outside Naruto's school, waiting for school to get out. The bell rang signaling the day was over and kids began to pile out of the school, wanting to get home and relax after the day of school. Naruto however, sensed Miu's presence and that she wanted to speak with him. So instead of heading home he walked over to her and greeted her.

"Hello miss. Are you waiting for someone?" Naruto asked knowing full well she was looking for him.

"Yes, I'm looking for you, Naruto Hayase. I would like to formally invite you to join The JUDA Corporation." Miu said bluntly.

Naruto thought about it for a second.

_**Do it Naruto. It will hopefully give us some action in this boring world.**_

"Alright I'll join." Naruto said after agreeing with Shukaku.

"Great. Follow me to HQ where we will inform you of all you will have to do." Miu said as she walked away with Naruto in tow.

~Juda HQ, Chief's office~

"Welcome to JUDA Naruto. I am Kunio Ishigami. I am the Chief of the JUDA Corporation. Now if you'll follow me I shall introduce you to your new comrades." Said the chief as he activated a lift that sent both him and Naruto down. "Now Naruto, as you know, we are a medical technology company. However, we have also been asked by the UN and other countries to fight the world's enemies. The Katou Organization is our enemy. They are also the ones who attacked Misaki. As a Factor employed by JUDA you will take your Machina, Linebarrel, out onto the field to battle the Katou Organization." As he explained this they arrived in a large room with multiple mechs around the room.

Only two of them appeared to be undamaged. The first was Linebarrel, the other was a machina that resembled a torso. It was a light pink color. "This, Naruto, is the hangar. This is where the machina are housed when they are not in use. As you can see, after a recent battle most of them need to be repaired. The only ones currently battle ready are Linebarrel and Decieve." As he said that two people started to walk over. They looked almost exactly the same with a few minor differences. The first was their style of dress hinted at least one of them was a girl. She was wearing a skirt and had darker hair then the other. The other of the twins was a toss-up between a boy or girl. They were wearing a pair of pants instead of a skirt, but this still didn't help with a gender decision. "Ah and these are the pilots of Decieve, Izuna and Shizuna Endo. They are twins, a boy and girl."

"Hey, what's up? I'm Izuna." Said the apparent boy. As soon as he spoke you could hear the more masculine undertone. He stood in a slightly shy but relaxed posture as he introduced himself. His sister was who caught Naruto's attention though.

She had not taken her eyes off him since she had walked over. What caught his attention was how she looked. She held herself in an independent manner, showing she was her own person. She also had a rebel look in her eye, in that she would have no problem beating him if he was stupid. She also had kindness though. Her eyes captivated him however. They were brown but so full of life. Her hair was cut in a similar manner to her brother, shoulder length and cut around her face to frame it. It was a dark brown, almost black, that just served to enrapture him. Naruto could only describe her in one word, beautiful.

"This is Naruto Hayase. He will be working with us from now on." The chief said as he patted Naruto on the back.

"He better not jeopardize the mission." Shizuna said as she turned her back on him to go back to what she was doing. It looked like she was preparing her machina for battle.

"What are you getting ready for?" Naruto asked.

"We are getting ready to do an escort mission. Maybe then you'll be able to watch how to really battle in a machina." Shizuna said with a bit of arrogance. Naruto just smirked on the inside, finding the situation hilarious.

"Alright well I shall see you later then." Naruto said as he walked back to the elevator with the chief close behind.

~Ocean outside of Misaki~

Decieve was escorting a fleet of battleships when they were ambushed.

"Izuna use Nerve Cracker's on them!" Shizuna said to her brother as she maneuvered Decieve into a more advantageous position.

At her command, Izuna activated Decieve's tentacles and attached them to a group of Arma's and gave them horrible visions of their arms being split open along with their stomachs. All of the Arma's fell into the water and their pilot's ejected. The remaining Arma's dived into the water and swam under the patrol of battleships and came back up and sent their spears at the nearby part of town. This made it to where Shizuna quickly moved Decieve into a position to stop the attacks. However by stooping the attack it left them wide open and more Arma's appeared from the water bringing Decieve down onto land, where they proceeded to attack it.

Everyone in JUDA witnessed this, and they all looked over to Naruto ready to tell him to go help. However, when they looked over he was gone and it appeared that Linebarrel had been summoned out of the hangar.

"That boy is two steps ahead of us it seems." The chief said as he walked over to a comm and contacted Decieve. "Shizuna, Naruto is on his way to save you now, so just hold on."

"Alright, will do." Shizuna said as she grunted in pain from the constant attacks.

They ended a couple seconds later when one of the Arma's that was attacking was destroyed by another Arma being thrown at it. Out on the ocean stood Linebarrel, ready to finish this fight.

"Well what are you all waiting for, Attack!" said the leader of the group.

As one all of the Arma's charged at Linebarrel. They were promptly destroyed as he unsheathed his katana and sliced them to pieces. This lead to the only one left being the leader.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot them!" He yelled as he held a gun at Decieve.

Naruto merely laughed before he used his enhanced speed to make Linebarrel appear in front of the Arma with his katana in mid swing. Before the guy inside could blink, he was killed and the battle won.

"You guys alright in there." Naruto asked as he lifted Decieve up.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a couple bruises, nothing serious. More importantly, how did you move so fast?" Shizuna asked him as she replayed what had just happened over in her head.

"I was already extremely fast before I became Linebarrel's factor. As Linebarrel is an extension of my body, I just had him move as fast as I could. Still need more practice before it's totally perfect though." Naruto said as he helped Decieve get back to the hangar. It was time for some R&R after all that.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Alright, another chapter done. This chapter was pretty much just episode 5 with some changes to fit the current way things were going. I also showed you who the love interest is for this story. I chose Shizuna because I like her the most out of all the female characters. Anyways I believe I'm going to upload this now then go to bed. It's 6am here and I'm tired. So I hope you enjoyed this and Review! Later.


	4. Chapter 4

All right so here we are, next chapter on the way. Oh and to answer ddcj1990's question, sorry this will not be a harem, mostly in the fact that any actual romance will be minimal at best. As this is a more serious fanfic, I'll mostly just hint at it and finally have them get together sometime towards the end. If I see that you guys like the way I write the romance, I may bring it more to the forefront. Until then I'm going to continue the way it is currently. Anyways let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~JUDA HQ~

It had been a couple of days since Naruto had joined up with JUDA, and things were slowly moving along. Naruto was currently talking to Shizuna and Izuna about the battle.

"Alright so you saved us, big deal. That doesn't make you a hero or anything." Shizuna said as she was glaring at Naruto.

"C'mon sis, just thank him already. He saved us out there." Izuna tried to reason with his sister.

"No! I will not give him the pleasure of knowing he one upped me." Shizuna was continuing to be defiant.

During this Naruto was staring at Shizuna trying to figure out a way to get her to show more of her face. As he was thinking he started fiddling with his tie and came across a clip on it. A light bulb went off in his head and, not wanting her to stop him, used his superior speed to move closer to the two of them, grab the clip, and attach it to the hair on the right side of her face.

"You really shouldn't hide your face. You really are quite pretty." Naruto said as he let his fingers slowly brush against her cheek on their way back to his side. Shizuna developed a major blush at this and leaned ever so slightly into his touch. Then her embarrassment finally caught up with her.

"Y-you… I… Ah I'll get you for this!" Shizuna said as she ran off hiding her face. Izuna ran after her telling her to wait for him. Naruto just started laughing and walked away.

~Time skip, 2 days later, JUDA HQ~

"I'm so glad I don't even have to leave the HQ at all. Even the school here is better. It's all work at your own pace so I just decided to get done as fast as I can. The rooms here are also nice. The mall is pretty cool too, I guess." Naruto said as he was talking to himself in his room. Or at least it appeared to be that way.

**Well at least we will get more action here then as a normal kid.**

_**And we get to hang out with all these hot chicks! What more would we want?**_

**Only you would think with your second head right now. How about we take out these Katou guys first. Then we'll worry about that.**

"Hopefully I'll have worked through all of my schooling by the time that happens. Don't want to go back to regular school after this." Naruto explained to them.

_**Yeah but we all know who you have your eyes on Naruto. I must say, you certainly know how to pick them. She's feisty and a looker.**_

**Yes but, we still need to take out Katou before we can mess with that.**

"Kyuubi's right. I'll take these guys out first." Naruto said as he got up to go walking around. The chief, Reiji, and Satoru had gone to the UN to listen to a press conference. Reiji Moritsugu was the Chief of the Special Task Force. That made him Naruto's direct superior. Satoru Yamashita was a boy who looked a lot like a girl. He was mellow and usually looked depressed, however, Naruto had noticed that he seemed obsessed with Reiji, but had no idea why. Them being gone meant Naruto was bored and had nothing to do.

Suddenly he recognized one of the men standing across from him. Hisataka Katou, Leader of the Katou Organization.

~Café, JUDA HQ~

Naruto was sitting across from Hisataka and his subordinate, Masaki Sugawara. Hisataki looked like cross between a noble and a pimp. His attire consisted of a pair of white pants with a white shirt. Over the shirt was a whit jacket with a white fur lining. His hair was also a very bright blonde, almost bleached. In contrast Masaki looked like a cowboy. He had the hat and shirt, along with the pants and boots. His hair was long and he had his bangs covering up the right side of his face. He also was carrying a briefcase in his right hand.

"So what are you doing here Hisataka? I'm sure this isn't just a pleasure visit." Naruto said to him as he watched Miu arrive to watch him along with Shizuna, Izuna, and Rachel Calvin.

"Why don't you try and figure it out?" Hisataka said as he gestured at Naruto.

"I'd say you're probably here for Linebarrel… and me." Naruto told him. He was watching them both very closely. Dealing with these kind of people required you to constantly be on your guard.

"Very well done. I'm glad you don't disappoint. Now you are correct in your guess, I am here for you and Linebarrel. Before you make you decision, listen to what I have to say." Hisataka said as he gestured for Masaki to put the case on the table and open it.

"Sponge cake?" Naruto was now confused. Why put that in a case?

"Go ahead and try some. All of you." When he said that he looked over at the four eavesdroppers. They jumped at being caught but made their way over. Then Hisataka grabbed a sponge cake and took a bite out of it. Naruto now seeing it was safe to eat grabbed one and took a bite.

"Curry?" Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this guy anymore. He comes to him with a case full of sponge cake that tastes like curry.

"Yes, curry. Being ready for surprises is something you must be used to. When you took a bite out of that you expected something sweet. Instead you received the spice of curry. This is imagination, the ability to surprise your opponent by being a step ahead of them the entire time. Knowing what they are going to do next and have a surprise waiting for them." By this point the four had sat down around Naruto with Shizuna on his left, and Rachel on his right. "I'm sure you know that seeing something does not tell you all that there is. Right, Naruto?" Hisataka said, as he seemed to stare through Naruto.

This shocked Naruto, the way he said it almost made it seem like… Naruto discretely brought his hand to the Kyuubi seal. Hisataka gave an almost imperceptible nod. Naruto didn't know what to think now.

'_How does he know?'_

**I don't know. No human should know we exist. We shouldn't even exist on this plane of existence. Whoever he is, he's dangerous.**

"Yeah. Sometimes they can look nice but have evil intentions." Naruto said as he tried to play it cool in front of everyone.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you know about them very well. Your childhood was full of them." Hisataka said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened when he said that. He jumped out of his chair and pointed his finger at him. "How do you know about that?" Naruto yelled at him as he prepared to attack him.

"Why, you told me. I'm afraid I forgot to mention. I'm from an alternate dimension to this one. You were quite a thorn in a lot of people's side over there. You were going to be executed when I visited you. You told me it all." Hisataka said as he gestured for Naruto to take his seat.

"Is he really from an alternate dimension?" Naruto asked those around him.

"Yeah. We were going to tell you but it never quite came up in conversation." Izuna informed him of Hisataka's validity.

"Why did I tell you everything? It makes no sense." Naruto said as he slumped in his seat.

"What are you talking about Naruto? What does he know about you?" Miu asked.

"Why I know his true past. Who he was before he was Naruto Hayase." Hisataka informed them. "Truly an exceptional person you are Naruto. Men stronger than you would have broken under that treatment. Yet you persevered, fighting them at every turn. The reason you told me everything is simple. You were about to die and I asked."

"Why was I going to be killed?" Naruto truly wanted to know.

"You fought against the government and almost won. They couldn't have someone like you continue to live, even brainwashed. You were an inspiration to all of humanity. I visited you because it was the wish of my father to learn why you had done what you did. I learned more than I ever expected to." Hisataka explained.

"So Naruto was a terrorist?" Shizuna asked.

"No, he was a revolutionary that died a martyr." Hisataka clarified.

"So what does this have to with what you want?" Naruto was sick of beating around the bush. He also wanted to get off the topic of his other self.

"Simple. I put together the Katou Organization to bring the government from my dimension here for new life forms to feast off of. I am a merely a scout for the true army waiting to come. I want you to help me. Join me to bring them here." Hisataka said as he offered his hand.

"If you think we're going to join you, you're crazy!" Shizuna said as she raised her voice.

"My offer was not for you. It was only intended for Naruto. Now, join me Naruto." Hisataka said as he once again offered his hand.

They all stared at Naruto as they waited for his answer. He didn't know what to do.

"Why are you trying to bring them here? Aren't you human?" Naruto asked as he attempted to stall.

"Yes I am human. However I am against my own people. I did not agree with your standpoint, just as I did not agree with my father's, the creator of Linebarrel, Amagatsu Kizaki." Hisataka answered.

Everyone gasped as Emi had joined JUDA a couple days before Naruto. This was shocking news to them all.

"You director, Kunio Ishigami, got all of his machina after he took them from the Katou Organization when he betrayed us." Hisataka decide to destroy what little calm they had left.

All of them were shocked to their cores now.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Hisataka. My place is with JUDA. I tried to destroy this government in a different dimension and failed. The same thing won't happen twice." Naruto had reached his decision.

Hisataka's smirk only widened. "Very well, I think we're done for today." With that he stood up and grabbed the briefcase and shut it. Then he began to walk out of the room with Masaki.

"You don't actually think we're just going to let you walk out do you?" Naruto said as he stood up from his chair.

"Watch me." Right when that was said, a couple of machina came out of the water outside the building and got into offensive positions. With that Hisataka walked right out of the building uninterrupted.

~Outside Café, JUDA HQ~

"He's nothing special, just a kid. He has nothing on the Naruto from there." Masaki said as they strolled to their exit vehicle.

"Wrong. He is so much more than the other one. This Naruto is starting with more power then the other. He is much more interesting as he is now." Hisataka replied. With that they both left JUDA headquarters.

~Inside Café~

"So Naruto you want to explain what he meant by your true past?" Shizuna asked Naruto after Hisataka was out of sight.

"It's as he said, I myself am not from this dimension. Not the one he's from either. I was from a much different place then this. I don't feel like discussing it though so just drop it." With that Naruto walked out of there and went to his room.

"Geez what's his problem. I just wanted to know what he meant." Shizuna said, as she looked affronted at Naruto's behavior.

"Don't you remember what Hisataka said? Naruto grew up with people that looked nice but were actually evil. His childhood probably wasn't the best." Izuna said as he tried to comfort his sister.

"Oh crap, that's right. How could I have forgotten that?" Shizuna now felt down at remembering that. "Maybe I should go apologize?" Shizuna then walked out of thr café to find Naruto.

~30 minutes later, Naruto's room~

Shizuna knocked on the door to Naruto's room trying to think of how she would apologize. Naruto then opened the door looking like he had just woken up.

"Yeah, do you need something?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'll just come back later." Shizuna seeing Naruto, now just wanted to get out of here.

"Well you already woke me up so go ahead and tell me what you wanted to know." Naruto said as he gave Shizuna his full attention.

"Um, I just wanted to say… What I mean is… I-I'm sorry for bringing up what Hisataka had said." Shizuna said as she was staring at the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I've dealt with my demons. I wasn't mad that you brought it up, just confused about all that had happened. I should be apologizing for being so rude earlier. I'll tell you all about my past some other time. Right now I just want to sleep to straighten my head. So goodnight, Shizuna." Naruto said as he started to close the door.

"Goodnight Naruto." Shizuna said before the door closed. She then walked off to her own room to get some sleep. It had been a long day.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

And there you have it. Chapter 4 finished and I'm quite proud of it, now for some other things.

I have created a forum for DBC so that you guys can discuss both among yourselves and with me what you like and dislike about the story. This will also help me organize my ideas and to help you get to know what the currently planned crossovers are. You'll be able to tell me about crossovers you want me to try plus, if you have an idea for the story you can post it there for me to see and so I can get feedback about whether or not people like it before I add it in. This doesn't mean you'll have any real control; it's more of just to help me. So the link is on my profile if you want to try it. If it doesn't seem to be working then I'll just delete it and not worry about it.

So I'm going to post this now. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Well next chapter. I think this is the most I've ever updated at once before. Here's to keeping it going. Anyways from what I can tell, none of you seem to like the forum idea. I'll keep it up for a little longer but if it doesn't actually seem like it working I'll scratch it. Link is on my profile. So how'd did you like the twist last chapter? Well let's get this chapter going.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Transport Ship over American military base~

"The order to deploy came in 47 minutes ago. The American military base is under heavy attack by the Katou Organization. We are to go in and stall the Katou forces until the American's can evacuate all of their personnel." Reiji informed Naruto and Miu. It had been a couple of weeks since Hisataka had come to JUDA HQ and this was the first action since then. Naruto, Reiji, and Miu had been deployed to take out a batch of Katou forces attacking an American military base in Japan.

"So what do we believe they're after?" Miu asked trying to gain some insight into the situation.

"So far, we have no idea why they decided to attack. We think it may be the beginning of a large-scale invasion on the country. It may also be a cover-up for something bigger." Reiji replied to Miu's question. "Alright so everyone get into position. We'll be launching soon." With that they all got up and went to their respective machina.

~Linebarrel cockpit~

"Alright looks like everything's ready to go." Naruto said as he finished a check-up of Linebarrel's systems.

Suddenly a comm screen appeared with Shizuna's face. "Alright Naruto, this is your first true assignment. Follow orders and try not to be a hero." Shizuna said as she glared at him.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Naruto replied to her sarcastically. Then for good measure he stuck his tongue out at her.

"We're all doomed if this is the pilot of the strongest machina. A child dressed like a teenager." Shizuna decided to spice up her act by face palming. This interaction made Naruto laugh with Shizuna following soon afterwards. "Alright you know what you have to do. Just be careful out there."

"Do you usually wish everyone good luck or is that just for me?" Naruto said as he gave her a flirting look. Shizuna's reply was to blush then turn off the comm. Naruto was once again laughing.

"Alright let's go over the plan once more before we land. The American forces are retreating but they are still being attacked. They are currently at point Charlie. Miu and Painkiller will provide cover for the American's while the rest of us deal with the enemies at point Echo. Is all of that clear?" Reiji explained to them.

"Good to go." Naruto replied as he finished a last minute check-up.

"Alright, going down." With that the machina were launched from the ship and sent barreling down to the ground. Linebarrel, Painkiller, and Vardent all landed on the ground and went to their respective locations.

Before they made it very far, beams coming from the sky attacked Naruto. Painkiller used her two beam rifles attached to her arms to create an energy shield to stop the blast.

From the sky appeared a giant machina, being piloted by none other than Masaki Sugawara. Glein-Neidr was the machina's name.

"Hello Naruto. I am Masaki Sugawara, first division captain of Katou's forces." Masaki said as he prepared another beam attack. The JUDA forces saw this and started moving around to dodge the lethal attack. Miu retreated over to the American forces while Reiji and Naruto went over to point Echo. Masaki finished his attack then piloted Glein-Neidr over to a location behind Katou lines.

"Alright Naruto me and you are going to take out Glein-Neidr. Try to keep up." With that Vardent charged the Katou forces with Linebarrel close behind. Vardent started to take out all Katou forces in front of the two. As soon as he was finished they prepared to keep going until "Naruto watch out." Reiji said as another Machina attacked from behind Naruto. This one was faster than other machina. Naruto dodged the attack and the machina chose then to introduce herself.

"I am the Seventh division captain of the Katou forces, but you can call me Yurianne Faithful. You won't get by me." Yurianne said as she stood in front of Vardent and Linebarrel.

"Naruto I want you to leave these guys to me. Vardent can handle them. I want you to focus on Glein-Neidr." Reiji said, as he got ready to fight the army of Arma and one machina.

Naruto didn't give a reply as he shot off to attack Glein-Neidr. During their conversation, Glein-Neidr had started some process that didn't seem good. Vardent started to attack the newly appeared machina. She was much faster than Vardent but her attacks were also easy to predict. This made the battle continue on in a stalemate. On his way to Glein-Neidr, Naruto had to destroy dozens of Arma. However, when he got close a scream of pain came in over the comm frequency. It was Miu.

~2 minutes before, Point Charlie~

Miu had just taken out a force of Katou Arma and was looking around to see where they were with the evacuation. Before she could get far however, she was shot in the back. Behind her stood a new machina. It was a close range machina with it's own beam rifle. This was Painkillers major weakness; she had no close range abilities. She couldn't retreat though, not unless she wanted the rest of the American forces to perish. So she charged up her beam rifles and fired. The machina dodged then came up close and hit her with another attack. This caused Miu to yell in pain. The same yell Naruto and Reiji heard.

Naruto seeing Miu in trouble was about to charge to her rescue until Reiji came on his comm screen.

"Stop. Your objective is to stop Glein-Neidr. Let Miu handle that situation." Reiji explained to Naruto.

Miu's face appeared as well. "Reiji's right. Complete your objective first. I can handle it." She said before she yelled in pain from another attack.

Naruto then made his decision. He turned Linebarrel in the direction of Painkiller and used his speed to make it over to her. Once he was in range, he unsheathed one of his katana and attacked the mystery machina. However, the machina brought his beam rifle up to block it and the jumped back from Linebarrel.

"Ah so the infamous Linebarrel graces me with his presense. I am second division captain Sobi Nakajima. My machina here is named Talisman." The now revealed Sobi said in an arrogant tone.

"I don't care what your name is, you'll be dead soon enough." Naruto said as he once again charged at Talisman. Talisman charged up his beam rifle and attemptem to hit Linebarrel. Linebarrel dodged and slashed at Talisman's legs, bringing it to its knees. Naruto was about to attack again when he noticed Glein-Neidr had finished what it set out to do.

"All Katou forces fall back. We finished what we came here to do." Masaki ordered as he piloted Glein-Neidr away. Yurianne disengaged Vardent and followed. Talisman got up as well and attempted to run.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said as he opened up the tail compartment of Linebarrel, revealing The Executor. Executor could be used as either a beam saber or a cannon. Naruto was currently using it as a saber. He charged at Talisman and cut the machina in half from the head down, killing Sobi. "That's another one dead." Naruto said as he put The Executor away. As Naruto was doing that he was attacked by a human man, that just so happened to be wielding one of Painkiller's knives. He threw the knife at Naruto who was unable to dodge because of his current situation. Luckily Vardent was able to get there in time to take the hit instead.

"You're no human. You're an Arma, aren't you?" Reiji commented as he pulled the knife out of Vardent.

"You are correct, I'm Jack Smith, Sixth division captain." Jack said as he stood up from his crouch. " I look forward to meeting you all again." With that that he jumped towards the retreating Katou forces.

Naruto and company then walked over to what Glein-Neidr left behind.

"Looks like this was their plan all along. Can you get anything on it Rachel?" Reiji asked as he sent one his katana into the barrier surrounding the object. The barrier offered no resistance but showed that it didn't need to. The blade of Vardent's katana had appeared on the other side of the barrier. They had no way of entering this barrier.

"From what our readings say, there is definitely a structure under there. The barrier is blocking us from finding out what though." Rachel replied after she had looked over what their scans had shown.

"Alright then Let's head back to base." Reiji replied as they started to head back.

~JUDA HQ Hangar~

We come in to find out Naruto had just been punched by Reiji.

"I deserved that." Naruto replied as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well I'm glad you at least know what you did was stupid. It shows you have some sense in you. The question now is, why did you do it if you knew it was stupid?" Reiji asked.

"I'm not sure myself. I knew I was supposed to complete the mission, but something inside of me made me go and save Miu." Naruto replied to the question.

"Well don't do it again. Until the last breath leaves your body, you are to complete the mission." With that Reiji walked over to the lift out of the hangar. Right before the doors closed Reiji said "And good job getting rid of Talisman." With that the doors closed and Naruto was left alone in the hangar.

~Naruto's room~

_**I don't see why you let that guy hit you. You could have easily dodged it.**_

"I could have but there would have been no point to dodging. I also did deserve it. I disobeyed a direct order. I'm lucky I only got away with a punch." Naruto answered Shukaku.

_**Doesn't mean I have to like it.**_

Before Naruto could reply a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Shizuna and Izuna" Shizuna's voice came through the door.

"Come on in" Naruto said as his door opened, inviting the two in.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to get some dinner with us." Izuna said as Shizuna started to blush.

"Sure why not, I could always do with some food. Just let me get out of these clothes." Naruto said as he went into his room to change. A couple minutes later Naruto came out in his new clothes. He was wearing a pair of steel-toed combat boots, pair black cargo pants, a maroon wife beater, and a black zip-up hoodie with a picture of Kyuubi and Shukaku on the back, the hoodie was unzipped to show off his shirt.. He had the hoodie specially made with the design.

When the twins saw him they had different reactions. Izuna looked at Naruto in awe. Shizuna however started blushing even harder that she was before.

"Where'd you get these clothes Naruto?" Izuna asked as he examined them.

"Some store in the mall. It was something Topic. It was a pretty cool store." Naruto said as he got his stuff ready. "So how do I look Shizuna?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

"Uh… well… Let's go get dinner!" With that Shizuna ran out of the room with Naruto and Izuna laughing behind her. Oh how he loved to tease her.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

All right so another chapter done, got this one done earlier than the others. So I hope you like it. I've been watching the episodes as I write this so that I can get as many of the details right as I can. If you've watched the show then you should notice some of the dialogue is almost exactly the same as in the show, just adjusted to fit Naruto instead.

Don't forget about the forum. Anyways, Review. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, I lost a little will to write more when I saw I wasn't getting reviews. So this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I also thought on the relationship thing and decided to add one other girl. You'll see who in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~JUDA HQ~

Christmas time had come to the world. Everyone was rushing to get last minute presents and decorations. JUDA was also full of holiday cheer, as they were decorating the island. Another way of being able to tell was that all of the girls were wearing a Mrs. Clause costumes that were extremely short. This is the image Naruto comes into the dorms to.

~JUDA dorms~

Naruto walked into the dorm building planning on heading into his room for some rest. This holiday that everyone was celebrating had no effect on him. In Konoha they had a holiday similar, but as he grew up alone he never experienced it. He was brought out of his musing when he saw the giant pine tree sitting in the lobby of the dorm. Around it were the girls decorating the tree in some way. Naruto quickly spotted Shizuna setting ornaments on the tree from a ladder. He then noticed what she and all the other girls were wearing.

"Did I miss a memo?" Naruto asked as he tried to hold in his laughter. He also had to hold down the arousal he felt when he saw Shizuna like this.

"No, the chief wants us to make sure some clients are happy when they visit tomorrow." Miu answered him as she was putting stuff up around the bottom of the tree.

"So, he's making you wear these skimpy costumes, to entertain guests. Anyone else think it sounds like he's trying to start a prostitution ring?" Naruto remarked as he again decide to head to his room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing for just a second to go over what Naruto had just said. Then they analyzed the situation they were in. The girls al promptly screamed and ran to their rooms to get changed. Naruto just laughed as they ran by him.

A while later Naruto came back down to see all the girls were working again, this time in normal clothes. Naruto just shook his head and decided he might as well help.

"So Naruto, are you planning on being with your family this Christmas?" Shizuna asked him.

"I was asked by my childhood friends to go to a party with just us three and our families, I told them no though." Naruto said as he set a box of decorations down near Miu.

"Does that mean you'll be coming to our party then?" Shizuna asked with hope in her eyes.

"I was planning on just going to sleep. I never got into Christmas as a kid, so I see no reason to celebrate it. It seemed like a useless holiday as a kid." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall watching them work.

"You should come. It'll be lots of fun." Shizuna seemed desperate to get Naruto to come.

"Fine, I'll come if you stop begging." Naruto said as he shook his head in exasperation.

Shizuna quickly pumped her fist into the air then went back to work.

~Chief's Office~

"So I need Naruto to go up and take out the satellite while everyone else defends the two locations." The chief said after he had briefed them on their new mission. The Katou organization had hijacked an American satellite armed with a laser. Naruto was now being sent to destroy the laser using Linebarrel.

All of them quickly nodded then went to get ready.

~Behemoth, Mid flight to Satellite~

Naruto was sitting in Linebarrel, preparing for the mission ahead.

The chief came on the comm screen. "Now remember Naruto, just hit the laser with The Executor then get out of there."

"Got it." Naruto said as he went over the safety measures for using Executor as a cannon.

Linebarrel was then launched from Behemoth to get within range of the satellite. On his way there his ship was blown up.

"Who the fuck just tried to blow me up?" Naruto yelled as he stared at the satellite. As soon as he gained his bearing he pulled out Executor and started charging it up.

"Why, hello Naruto Hayase. I am Riku Ousei, Captain of the Eighth division. I have been waiting to meet you. If I had known we'd be spending Christmas together I would have gotten you a present." Riku said as he began to eat a chicken leg.

"Oh don't worry, I got one big enough for the both of us, and another thing… you talk too much." Right when Naruto said that he shot the Satellite with the Executor. Riku and the satellite were both destroyed. "Well that was rather anti-climatic. I thought that would be harder." With that Naruto drifted back down to Behemoth and waited for the journey home.

All the other members watched as Naruto finished the battle without doing much. They each agreed with his assessment of the battle.

~JUDA dorm~

The party was going quite well. Everybody was having fun. It was then that Naruto came down just to appease Shizuna. As he was walking around he bumped into Miu.

"Oh, hey Miu. What's up?" Naruto asked as he looked around at what everyone was doing.

"Nothing really Naruto. Are you enjoying the party?" Miu asked her eyes were looking around.

"I guess so, still boring though." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Yeah well, something interesting is happening now. You're standing under the mistletoe. You know what that means!" Izuna said as he had a big grin on his face.

Naruto was confused as this was a new concept to him. Miu however, realized what it meant and started to lean into Naruto. Naruto watched as Miu leaned in and remembered what a mistletoe meant. He then gulped and closed the distance between their lips. When they met it was awkward and nothing happened for a moment. Then they deepened it slightly before pulling back. Everyone around them began to whistle and cheer.

Well everyone but Shizuna who was angry. As soon as the broke apart, Shizuna went over, shoved Miu out of the way, and pulled Naruto into a kiss. This one was less awkward but it took Naruto a second to begin to respond. This time he pulled Shizuna close to him in order to deepen the kiss. Shizuna moaned slightly from the feel of Naruto pressing her against him. They then remembered where they were and broke apart, both blushing.

Naruto then remembered Miu had been pushed out of the way and looked for her. He saw her on the ground looking a little sad. He quickly rushed over to her.

"Are you okay Miu?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm okay Naruto" Miu said with sadness in her tone.

Naruto hearing her tone grabbed her hand along with Shizuna's and pulled them with him to his room.

~Naruto's room~

When they got to his room, Naruto had them both sit on the couch as he sat across from them.

"Alright now will you explain to me why you're sad?" Naruto asked Miu. "And will you explain why you came up and kissed me?" Naruto posed this question to Shizuna.

Shizuna wanting to get this off her chest first answered him right away. "I kissed you because I like you and I was jealous that she was kissing you" Shizuna said in a meek voice. Naruto nodded his head at this, having already come to that conclusion.

"I guess I'm sad because of the fact that your kiss with her was more passionate. I'm sad because I like you and you don't seem to like me back." Miu said, the sadness remaining in her tone.

Now this answer shocked Naruto. Of all the conclusions he drew, this was not one of them. Shizuna was also shocked about this revelation.

"Well… this is different than I expected. I already had an idea that Shizuna liked me, I didn't think you did to. This makes things more complicated." Naruto said as he leaned he head back, trying to come up with a way to fix the situation.

"How does her liking you change anything? You'll just have two girlfriends instead of one now." Shizuna said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Miu looked at Shizuna for a second to see if she was being serious. Seeing that she was, nodded her head in affirmation of this plan. Naruto just stared at them before shaking his head.

"Alright, as long as you both want it, I'm not going to fight it. Now you guys should go to bed, it's been long day." With that Naruto got up, gave both of them a quick kiss then went into his room and shut the door.

They both sat there for a second before getting up and going into his room. He wasn't getting off that easy. They still had things to discuss.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Alright so there you have it. I decided I would actually add the romance sooner than I originally planned. I also apologize for how short the chapter is. I did this off of two episodes just to get this much. Anyways I'm going to post this.

Review! Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys, next chapter. The no new reviews thing is bugging me out. Oh well. As I have tried before, let's try a chapter a day. I may actually finish before the end of the month at this rate.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Linebarrels of Iron.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Naruto's Room~

After the talk Naruto had with Shizuna and Miu about 2 weeks ago, the two never seemed to leave him alone. He constantly had at least one of them near him at all times. Only exceptions were when he had to use the bathroom and sleeping, both of which he had to fight to have privacy during. Naruto didn't have a problem with the attention; he just wished he had more time to himself.

"Hey Naruto, are you there?" Satoru asked through his door.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Naruto replied as he opened his door.

"The chief just wants to see us ASAP, didn't say why." Satoru replied as he began to walk off.

Naruto just nodded his head and followed behind him. As he was walking Naruto remembered a prank the chief had pulled on Satoru with the help of Shizuna and Rachel. He had made them go to the beach for relaxation but didn't tell them until they had gotten there. None of them had swimsuits so the chief had some brought to them. There had only been two pairs of trunks which had quickly been claimed by Naruto and Izuna. This left Satoru having to wear a bikini. What really took the cake was Satoru's already feminine figure was only enhanced by the female swimsuit. Needless to say Naruto had laughed his ass off after seeing Satoru looked better as a girl then a guy.

While he had been having a flashback, the two of them had reached the president's door. Right before they opened it they heard a gunshot go off. The two quickly rushed into the room and came across a shocking scene. Reiji was standing across from the chief with a gun in his hand while the president was sitting in his chair with a bullet hole going through his head.

"What's going on here? You didn't do what it looks like did you, Reiji?" Satoru asked, still in shock.

Reiji quickly swung around with the gun and shot at Satoru. It would have hit him in the head had Naruto not jumped and drug Satoru to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?"Naruto yelled at Reiji from behind the couch.

Reiji didn't reply at first, just pulled off his glasses then summoned Vardent. "I have wanted to fight you for quite a while, Naruto." Was all he replied.

Naruto, seeing where this was going, quickly summoned Linebarrel. With that, Reiji and Naruto began to fight, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. Not too soon after the fight began, the others quickly came into the chief's office to find the grisly scene. They also looked out the window to see Naruto and Reiji fighting in the courtyard. Satoru was over in a corner in shock as everyone quickly got a medical team to try to save the chief. Everyone watched Vardent and Linebarrel fight all across the ground, neither seeming to be able to win. That is, until Reiji showed he had more experience fighting in a machine and quickly sliced off one of Linebarrel's arms. Then he jabbed one of his swords into the cockpit of Linebarrel, slicing deep into Naruto's left shoulder. He then withdrew his sword and kicked Linebarrel to the foot of the HQ building.

"Linebarrel has quit transmitting; Naruto is going into cardiac arrest!" Rachel said, sending everyone into shock, not once believing Naruto would lose. Reiji seeing that the fight was over, prepared to kill Naruto. Emi however, decide that she would save Naruto. She jumped from the chief's office into Linebarrel's open cockpit. She then began issuing commands to Linebarrel, after she had done that, Linebarrel began to change, where he had originally been white, had become black. Linebarrel's arm also reattached itself. Then the true power of this form was shown when Linebarrel disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of Vardent, Vardent's right arm being cut off. Linebarrel quickly began another attack, Kizaki's inexperience quickly began to show when Reiji gained the upper hand, even with only one arm. Before the fight could go too far, Emi finally felt the strain from using this form of Linebarrel and succumbed to unconsciousness. Reiji seeing it was over, quickly left the HQ, wanting to recuperate after that fight.

Naruto quickly regained consciousness after the battle. He looked around to see Emi in the cockpit with him, unconscious. Quickly regaining his bearing he grabbed her and got out of Linebarrel. He looked around, only to see the others quickly running towards him. As soon as they got to him, a guard quickly grabbed Emi and ran to get her to the infirmary. Naruto was then embraced by both Shizuna and Miu, crying into his chest, relieved he was okay. He quickly hugged them back, nursing his shoulder as he did. This was one of the times he wished he still had his healing ability. Everyone quickly rushed him to the infirmary as well, wanting to bandage him up so he didn't lose anymore blood. He just allowed himself to be pulled along, still not fully aware of everything around him. He was quickly bandaged up and was put onto a bed to rest. He shut his eyes and was quickly taken into his dreams. Shizuna and Miu stayed by his bed the entire time, making sure he was going to be alright.

An hour later Naruto woke up, his healing increased because of the D-S.O.I.L. in him, finding all his injuries gone. Shizuna and Miu quickly gave him a hug. Nobody was prepared for what was about to happen though. Nobody understood it all that much either. All they knew was that the only currently functioning machine was Linebarrel, the others having been sabotaged by Reiji. It was Linebarrel against the rest of Japan, SDF forces having taken over with the help of Katou. The future truly looked bleak for them all.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Alright so that chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry this one is short as well, I just write them as a chapter an episode. It seems to work better that way. Anyways, Review! Later.


End file.
